Rose's weakness
by gg-writesit
Summary: What would have happened if Dimitri hadn't walked in on Rose and Jesse? Will Jesse get his way? Rated M for sexual content.


**Rose's weakness**

* * *

Jesse sat on the couch, and I laid back on it, putting my feet in his lap.

"You really here to study or was that just an excuse?" I asked playfully.

"No. It was real. Had to do an assignment with Meredith." The tone in his voice indicated he wasn't happy about it.

"Oooh," I teased. "Is working with a dhampir beneath your royal blood? Should I be offended your highness?"

He smiled, showing a mouthful of perfect white teeth and fangs. "You're a lot hotter than she is."

"Glad I make the cut." There was a sort of heat in his eyes that was turning me on, as was his hand sliding up my leg.

Sitting up, I moved closer to him and draped a leg over his lap, wrapping my arms around him as his testosterone kicked in. He kissed me eagerly- sloppily even- pushing me against the back of the couch. I relaxed into what had to be the first enjoyable physical activity I'd had in weeks.

We kissed like that for a long time, intertwining our tongues and grinding on each other. I didn't stop him when he pulled off my shirt.

"I'm not having sex," I warned between kisses. I had no intention of losing my virginity on a couch in a lounge.

He paused, thinking it over and finally decided not to push it, "Okay". And he went back to kissing me.

He then pushed me onto the couch, lying over me, kissing me with fierceness. His lips traveled down to my neck, and when the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin, I couldn't help but let out an excited gasp.

He raised himself up to look into my face with open surprise. I could barely breathe for a moment, recalling the rush of pleasure his bite could fill me with. Then it hit me. Even if we didn't have sex, giving blood while we did _this_ was still wrong, even dirty.

"Don't," I warned.

"You want to." His voice held excited wonder. "I can tell."

"No, I don't."

His eyes lit up. "You do. Have you done this before?"

"No," I scoffed. "Of course not."

Jesse might flirt a lot and have a big mouth, but he wasn't stupid. "You act like you have, you got excited when I was by your neck."'

"You're a good kisser," I countered, though it wasn't entirely true. He kissed me again, like he was going to drop the subject, so I kissed him back. Then he pulled away and looked at my face. Without a word, he leaned his mouth to my neck and grazed his fangs on my skin, making me gasp.

"I knew it." His eyes got all bright as I pushed him away a little.

"No, you didn't. Because it's not true." I tried to hide the fact that it was true, it was a turn on. "Okay so I was scared. I thought you were actually going to bite me."

"Yeah, whatever. You want it as bad as I do." He didn't say it in a question, but I answered him anyway.

"No, I don't. I'm not a blood whore." I snapped.

Jesse's smirk grew larger, his mischievous eyes looking straight into mine. "You do. All you dhamp girls do." Those eyes. So mesmerizing.

His teeth were on my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful. And all of a sudden, I forgot why I was struggling, and let my cravings take over.

I moaned, lifting myself towards him. His warm tongue traced over my neck, making me shiver. Suddenly, he bit down hard, making me squeal in surprise and pain. But the pain quickly faded and was replaced by sheer bliss. His venom spread through my body, filling it with warmth. Every hair in my body stood on edge, my skin tingling and yearning for more of the drug.

He released his teeth, leaving me giddy with endorphins. Licking the wound clean, he chuckled to himself. I wanted to slap him for laughing at me, but I was too dizzy to move.

He cupped my full breasts, caressing them gently. I didn't even remember how my shirt had landed on the floor. His lips moved down to my nipples and he began to kiss and suck, sending shocks of pleasure through me.

A shiver ran up my neck as his fingers traced the waistline of my jeans. He unbuttoned them swiftly and peeled them off. My head was in the clouds still, I was high off the Moroi venom. I didn't mind, I was enjoying his hands roaming my body.

He kissed me again, full on the lips, and I somehow returned it. He was in complete control, and the gleam in his eyes told me how much he was enjoying that.

His hand slid down my thigh, hitching my leg up around his waist. The only thing stopping him from being inside me was my thin lacy underwear and his trousers. I tried to gain control over my thoughts. I'd had enough of this.

"Jesse," I murmured. I hated sounding so weak. He loved it. He began to grind against me slowly.

"Stop, Jesse we aren't having sex." I tried to sound more like my normal self.

He looked at my face, confused. "Why?"

"Because I said so." I started to get up, I needed to get out of here before he could change my mind.

He shifted his weight on top of me, blocking me. "You also said you weren't a blood whore, but look at you now. High as a kite".

His words stung, I felt dirty. Why had I let him bite me? I averted my eyes which were beginning to prick with tears. I could feel his sparkling eyes boring into me. His eyes! I looked up at him in disbelief realizing that he had used compulsion on me.

"You bastard!" I shouted, pushing him off me. I spotted my shirt at the end of the couch.

"You know it's true, Rose. Let me give you what you want. It can be our secret," he said, watching me furiously dressing myself. I was so angry with him!

He sighed and within one stride he closed the distance between us. He grabbed my wrist firmly and snaked his arm around me, pulling me against his body.

He definitely was in the favorable position, one of my arms was pinned against me and the other was in his hand. Normally I would have been out of this grip within two seconds, but my head was still reeling from standing up.

"What are people going to say about that bite mark on your neck? What will the head mistress say?" He spoke as if speaking to a child.

"You wouldn't," I breathed. It was meant to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"Why not?" he challenged. A smirk played on his lips.

I struggled in his arms. My vision was starting to become clearer now.

He took my face into his hand and kissed me gently. "You want to have sex with me" he compelled.

The lingering heat between by legs fired up again. Jesse's eyes gleamed as they feasted upon my body, "but not tonight, lover."

He released me, watching me with intent.

Stumbling, I got dressed quickly. I had so many false cravings at that moment, but one thing I knew for sure was that I needed to get back to my room and be as far away from him as possible.


End file.
